Chou-Chou
"I will make everything in this world mine!" Chou-Chou is the main character of the game and wants to conquer the seven worlds. She has seven different forms and each of her forms either has an ornament in her hair or a hat. The word Chou-Chou name comes from a French, meaning a hair tie or scrunchie. Despite her name's spelling, it is pronounced "Shushu". Biography ''Mugen Souls She is an "undisputed god" and tends to expand her title often. She wants to conquer the seven worlds by turning the hero and demon lord into her peons. She can make her enemies into her peons by moe-killing them. However, heroes and demon lords don't change into a shampuru. She took the G-Castle from Ryuto after turning him in her peon. She can also change between 8 forms, her standard form being Ego and the other Sadist, Graceful, Ditz, Masochist, Terse, Bipolar and Hyper to Moe kill her enemies. ''Mugen Souls Z Chou-Chou takes on more of a support role after her powers are stolen and she shrinks. The only ability that Chou-Chou didn't transfer fully was the ability to change forms, Syrma is not able to change forms but captivates foes by using fetish poses with an outfit and hair color change. Ever since Chou-Chou turned small and lost her powers, the original cast of Mugen Souls do not feel as obligated to serve Chou-Chou as they were in the original game. Shampurus stopped obeying her and even Ryuto started losing some respect for her. When Syrma gave Ryuto a compliment, he called her nice and Chou-Chou got jealous, forcing hims to say that he's only devoted Chou-Chou when he makes a mistake. Other points in the story that hints that Chou-Chou's position as a master is diminishing is when Shirogane says he doesn't feel like he has to obey her as much as when she was her original size. Sandy was one of Chou-Chou's most obedient peons but was so surprised to see her in this new little form that sees no attraction in this small state and disobeys her. The characters from the original Mugen Souls also claim that Chou-Chou's personality is a bit more childish than she was before and say that her change in small size possibly attributed to that. In battle, she can aid Syrma by using the Ultimate Soul to decimate foes since she has to rely on the coffin to use this ability. Chou-Chou size and power grows depending on the total power of Shampurus. In the post game of the True Ending, Chou-Chou is playable once again, and Chou-Chou's charm levels are equivalent to Syrma's at the time she changes back, and she and her other forms do captivation poses like Syrma. Appearances and Personalities 'Ego' This is Chou-chou's basic form. In this form Chou-Chou has pink hair with two pigtails in the back, an ahoge (which all of her forms share.) and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a pair of shoes used for walking home after school, black thigh high stockings, red panties, a red skirt, two red ribbons in her hair, a white and red sleeveless top with matching sleeves both detatched and a red ascot with a gold accessory with her trademark symbol. Personality-wise she acts like a spoiled yet carefree child. When she wants something she gets it even by force if necessary. She does however show kindness and compassion when necessary. Egos unique innate skill is Vainglory Chou chou's Unique special skill Is sevens impact (this is the stats table to when increased to LV 999 via mugen field store.) *note* these stats dont change, even when form is changed. Special Skill's Description: Chou-Chou starts off her attack by rushing into the target and throwing an uppercut. She then launches seven, individual rainbow-colored energy streams that explode into fireworks: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. She jumps and performs her finishing move by ramming into the target which explodes in a multi-colored light. 'Sadist' "Hmhmhmm. Have you reached your limit? That's fine. You may drool to your heart's content." Chou-chou in her Sadist form. This is considered her red form. She is tall and busty with long red hair reaching down to her thighs and pink eyes. She wears a dominatrix style outfit which is mostly mauve and white and has adornments that look like a pair of angry eyes. The outfit itself consists of knee-high boots, fishnet stockings, a garterbelt, hot pants, a biker gang hat, a belt, a coat with long tails, a pair of earrings and long, fingerless gloves. Personality wise, she is a pure sadist who loves to torture her male victims with her voluptuous body to the point where they would burst and enjoy it saying things like "I'll tease you until you burst. I hope you last until morning!". Incidentally she is also the most violent and enjoys watching people suffer under her otherwise if someone wants to be tortured by her of their own free will, for her it takes out all the fun. This strong personality has won over the heart of Princess Sandy when her body was taken over by the Demon Lord of Sun World after finding out that her type is a woman of 20 something with long dark hair and two double-D breasts. She toyed with the desires of Soul Skyheart when she wore a bikini that did not cover anything up but rather hold things in place as such she won him over. Since then Sandy, on occasion, begs Chou-chou to change into this form when possible. She does not comply with this as it makes her feel uncomfortable. Despite her appearance she hates spicy food and loves sweets. However woe befalls those who know her secrets. Leaving them to be either strangly attracted or severly terrified. 'Tsundere/"Bipolar"' "Th-This is the only time I'll let you see me like this, got it!?" Chou-Chou in her Tsundere form. This form of Chou-Chou can be considered her orange form. Her physical appearance consists of an average bust, brown hair and matching eyes. Her hair is tied in pigtails by two black ribbons so one could guess she has waist-length hair. Her outfit is near similar to that of a black baby-doll waitress dress with yellow buttons, wears orange wristbands with black frills thigh high black boots with orange heels and orange straps with white frills and the infinity symbol and a garterbelt. Part of the skirt of the dress is cut to reveal her thighs. Also, her collor is tied with a black string and has the same infinity adornment. Personality wise, she is Tsundere, meaning she is difficult to read by saying things she does not mean most of the time. Tsundere comes from TsunTsun or "aloof/irritable" and deredere "love struck". This means she'll seem irritable and angry, while her actions might be kinder. Often saying things like "It doesn't have to be you!" or "I don't care, idiot!" to the target(s) of her 'deredere' side. Aside from this rude behavior she likes children though she does not want anyone to know that fact. On Metal World, she changes into this form and commands that the Dimensional God, who was considered the Demon Lord, stop his countdown. Dees Vanguard, the hero, fought with Chou-Chou over this logic: Chou-Chou wanted to make it her peon but Dees wanted it destroyed. This argument became a proverbial in a tug of war between the two stubborn girls. This caused the Dimension God to overload as it was confused about which orders to follow. Chou-chou won in the end and made the Dimensional God her peon thanks to this form. Also because she used her other forms in the first five worlds, this was the only one left to use. Trivia *Bipolar Chou-Chou wears pigtails similar to other characters with the same qualities. These include the ecchi character Kaoru Okisaba, Kagamii Hiragi from Lucky*Star, and Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia. *While known as "Bipolar", she doesn't often exibit any real symptoms of Manic/Depressive cycles. It is mostly likely a poor attempt at explaining Tsundere. 'Ditz' "Am I being good? Am I? You should pat me on the head!" Chou-Chou in her Ditz form. This form of Chou-Chou can be considered her yellow form. In this form She has thigh-long, wavy, yellow hair, blue eyes and a fair bust size. The front of her hair has two curls on both sides and an ahoge on top Her outfit consists of a white cap, a white dress over an orange dress with the collar tied with an orange string and an orange girdle tied with white strings, along with white boots with orange heels. The front of her dress is torn revealing the orange underdress so it is tied with the same infinity symbols Chou-Chou always wears. She also appears to be wearing a pair of cufflinks resembling the same infinity symbol. Personality wise, she is a ditz true to form. She will often stare off into space during an important conversation and have no clue what is going on around her. She will often say things like "What should I do? Should I walk around?" or "It was over before I knew what was going on." In short, she is the stereotypical dumb blonde who is lost in her own little world. In Water World, Chou-Chou used this form to subdue the Demon Lord who was cold and half asleep. She offered to warm him with her body, tried to coerce him into sleeping with her and she tried to play cute with the demon. She also told him that if he became her peon he can leave Water Water world and go to warmer places. He eventually submitted to Chou-Chou's ditzy behavior and became her peon but became a Shampuru unlike Alys, Shirogane and Sandy. Trivia * This form is called Natural in the Japanese version. 'Hyper' "That’s oooooh-kaaaaay! I’m doing it on purpose!" Chou-Chou in her Hyper form. This form of Chou-Chou is considered her green form. In this form she has green hair she wears in pigtails and red eyes with giant sparkles indicating how excited she always is. Her outfit consists of hair ties with her infinity symbol, a three layered shirt of white light and dark teal, giant baggy pants with suspenders, black and white striped socks, and white shoes with black soles. Personality wise, she is hyper true to form, like a five year old that has had too much sugar and who just wants to do nothing but play and she plays rough. She also hates sitting around and is very impatient. In Tree World, after defeating Sharuru, whose power as a demon lord had awakened in large part to Belleria, Chou-chou transforms into this form after hearing that Sharuru likes girls who are like her sister, Welsh. Chou-Chou puts on some clothes that look like Welsh's and she does a hero pose in order to bring Sharuru back to her senses. However Sharuru says it's not exactly like Welsh and Welsh gives her some pointers on how the hero pose is done. After a few tries, Chou-Chou finally gets it right and makes Sharuru laugh saying it's like there are two Welsh's. After successfully curbing the demon lord power in Sharuru, Chou-Chou makes Sharuru Cocott her peon. 'Masochist' "Yipes! U-Um, excuse me… Please forgive me, my lady! I’ll do anything you ask…" Chou-Chou in her Masochist form. This form of Chou-Chou is considered her blue form. In this form she has blue hair and yellowish grey eyes that often tear up. She mostly wears a collar to signify how badly she wants to be teased or tortured and a blue hairband that is tied unevenly. In terms of attire she wears a blue baby-doll dress with a thigh-high hem, and a white overdress tied with blue ribbons, black stockings and blue and white shoes. Both the collar and a belt buckle have the infinity symbol of Chou-Chou's design. Her hairband is tied very unevenly, her "antenna" hair humorously makes the tie seem even. Personality wise, she is Chou-Chou's timid personality. The very opposite of Chou-Chou's sadist form. This form of Chou-Chou actually wants to be bullied. Anytime someone talks to her she apologizes by saying "sorry" and is even intimidated by the Shampuru. She would often feel ecstasy when someone calls her names and she hates people who treat her with kindness and compassion. Original ''Mugen Souls'' In Fire World, after subduing Elka with her Graceful form, Chou-Chou transforms into this form to subjugate Alys, the demon lord of Fire World. Realizing she likes maids, Altis dresses up Chou-Chou in a maid outfit and Alys thinks it's adorable. Chou-Chou repeatedly apologizes to Alys and says she can treat her anyway she wants. Alys herself tries to resist but Chou-Chou's masochistic charms were too much to handle so she eventually gave in to Chou-Chou's charms and became Chou-Chou's Peon. Mugen Souls Z At the end of the post game story, Chou-Chou felt ill and passes out which brings an opportunity for one of her come out with her sleeping body noticing anything. The Masochist form comes out and reminds everyone about the promise they made with the Sun Goddess and that is the reason to why she is sick so they went to the Mugen Field to find her. Chou-Chou Masochist enjoyed being in the Mugen Field because she becomes her own entity and absorbing the pain the original Chou-Chou is to make her feel better after she wakes up. The Masochist form is the only other form, besides the default one, who has an important role to post game after getting her original size. 'Graceful' "First, allow me to serve you all some tea." Chou-Chou in her Graceful form. This form of Chou-Chou is considered her indigo form. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She has her hair with a white ribbon. She wears a shoulderless indigo and white kimono with long coattails, a pair of sleeves tied by yellow fibers tied around the wrists and elbows. She wears indigo leggings barely reaching her knees, white socks and indigo sandals. Chou-Chou also considers this her "boring personality" Personality wise, she is very graceful and elegant, and speaks in a soft tone. She is often a stickler for rules and etiquette and will often prepare a tea ceremony in order to explain things. In Fire world, like Masochist, she specificaly peons Elka because she wears a shrine maidens outfit (one of Elkas main weaknesses) like Tsukika. Elka is overjoyed and accepts her proposal to be her peon. Then switches to Masochist to peon Alys. 'In the Mugen Field' She is the one that often explains things to Chou-Chou's party in a more clear concise manner and explains the inner workings of the Mugen Field. "We normally share our memories and experiences with the one called Chou Chou." "However, merely sharing does not allow our personal wishes to be granted that's why we created this space." 'Further in the Mugen Field' The Party Ask for a further clarification of Chou Chous forms "Of course. Your query involved our precise nature, did it not? To put it simply we are all Chou-Chou herself, Chou-Chou's Desires, and the Chou-Chous she created". Ryuto questions her saying that doesn't explain much, she responds she cant remember anything beyond what Chou Chou herself knows. She then goes on to explain that all of Chou Chous forms wish to express their minds in order to become closer to the party. When she appears for the second time she tries to conduct a tea ceremony however the party with the exeption of Tsukika legs fall asleep and she gets angry when everyone said their legs were sore. When the party come to the end of the mugen field (not floor 100 floor 60) She is the first to greet them and tell them that they chose to disappear due to Chou-Chou having friends and no longer needed them. However, it is revealed in the true ending that she and the other personalities did not disappear and lectured Chou-Chou. Trivia *The party says she is the easiest to talk to and has the most normal personality, *She is a strict followers of rules and procedure for example the tea ceremony in the Mugen Field *She is probably Chou-Chou's most clever form, as she dodges all of Elkas questions and changes the subject to have him focus on Alys *She finds her own personality boring when compared to Chou-Chou's other forms however none of Chou-Chou's other forms are capable of a truly normal conversation. That being said, she is also turns into a drama queen when being praised by the party ''Doppelganger side story Upon defeating the peon characters doppelgangers you face all 7 of chou chous forms in the various worlds. In this case you face Graceful in the moon world. She speaks to Chou Chou for a bit, Apologizing for making them wait. Chou chou replies to her that she is "the most normal of then all" Graceful takes this the wrong way and makes her think she is boring. After Chou chou and co beat her Chou chou states that: "You'll never win with such a chivalrous* fighting style though" *this maybe imply that Chou-Chou is probably well aware that she was fighting dirty. Altis quickly adds, "to beat Chou-Chou you need to be equally underhanded and dirty" Chou chou retorts, "Hey don't say weird stuff! I meant she needs to adapt and think fast to best me. You know kinda like me." Afterword Graceful announces her utter defeat and says she was looking forward toward a bath saying she was already a neat and tidy woman and hoping that turning in to a shampuru would give her more of a personality Chou chou says that "she was just as weird as the rest of em" Anyways Graceful announced her utter defeat. '''Graceful's Unique Innate is Clear eyes' 'Terse' "Gross. A little toad begging a girl like her to kill him. Just croak, toad." This form of Chou-Chou is considered her violet form. She has long, lilac hair reaching down to her ankles, yellow eyes, and wears a gothic lolita outfit with a black maid cap. The outfit itself is a black, purple and white sleve-less dress with long black slevee-like attachments on her arms and black and purple shoes. Her antennae is seen going across her face being held down, by the cap. She also has a stuffed Shampuru plush toy she carries around with. She has a sharp tongue and quiet personality. She does not talk much but when she does, she berates people. Some even think of this as a turn-on. However, she does like to get involved in conversations but never actually joins in. In Moon world she peons the demon lord Shirogane (as he's part masochist) by becoming Terse Chou-Chou and insulting him, after defeating him when Belleria tries, and fails, to make him her minion. She does this to prevent him from dying and because he likes gothic lolita girls who berate people, including himself. Battle Each form has their own favored weapons and skills: Ego uses Swords, Twin Swords and Twin Knives; Sadist uses Knuckles, Bazookas and Guns; Bipolar uses Guns, Swords and Scythes; Ditz uses Staves, Guns and Gloves; Hyper uses Twin Knives, Gloves and Twin Swords; Masochist uses Gloves, Knuckles and Spears; Graceful uses Spears, Twin Swords and Twin Knives; and Terse uses Scythes, Staves and Bazookas. In addition, her moe also have different elemental attack properties: Ego has no attribute, Sadist is Fire, Bipolar is Earth, Ditz is Light, Hyper is Wind, Masochist is Water (or Ice), Graceful is Lightning, and Terse is Darkness. Aside from fighting, Chou-Chou is the only one who can moe kill enemies with her charm. If she charms a giant crystal, she can moe kill all enemies. She can also unleash a peon ball made from all peons she created. This ball can be as big as the universe, causing damage of universal proportions. Quotes *"Carve your master's name into your body." - Ego Victory *"A Peon should kneel like a servant!" *"Aw, I didn't get to tease anyone." - Sadist Victory *"I found some dumb enemies." *"I saved the world." *"I win!" *"I want to be defeated too." *"Such enemies are expected." *"Our victory was obvious." Gallery General pics Mini Chou-Chou slime concept.png|Mini Chou-Chou slime concept now with transparencies Minichou-chou.png|Mini Chou Chou! Chou-Chou Bipolar and Graceful.jpg|Wall scroll from the original Mugen Souls Old Chou-Chou design 1.png|Image found in the official Mugen Souls artbook. CC Ego.png|Chou-Chou in Mugen Souls Z. Chou-Chou Undisputed Goddess cutin.png|Cutin of Chou-Chou's Undisputed Goddess form in Mugen Souls Z CC Masochist x CC Sadist.jpg CC Terse by Compile Heart.jpg Old Chou-Chou design 2.png Chou-Chou Bipolar reject 1.png Reject Undisputed Chou-Chou cutin.png|Seen when clearing the hard difficulty game on the JP Mugen Souls Z website. Moe Kill/Fetish Pose cutins Chou-Chou final moe kill Ego .png Chou-Chou final moe kill Sadist.png Chou-Chou final moe kill Masochist.png Chou-Chou final moe kill Bipolar.png Chou-Chou final moe kill Graceful.png Chou-Chou final moe kill Ditz.png Chou-Chou final moe kill Hyper.png Chou-Chou final moe kill Terse.png Chou-Chou first moe kill Ego.png Chou-Chou first moe kill Sadist.png Chou-Chou first moe kill Masochist.png Chou-Chou first moe kill Bipolar.png Chou-Chou first moe kill Graceful.png Chou-Chou first moe kill Ditz.png Chou-Chou first moe kill Hyper.png Chou-Chou first moe kill Terse.png Form select Mugen Souls Chou-Chou Ego MS form change image.png Chou-Chou Sadist MS form change image.png Chou-Chou Masochist MS form change image.png Chou-Chou Bipolar MS form change image.png Chou-Chou Graceful MS form change image.png Chou-Chou Ditz MS form change image.png Chou-Chou Hyper MS form change image.png Chou-Chou Terse MS form change image.png Mugen Souls Z 3D models of the Sadist and Hyper forms have their ears removed in this game. Chou-Chou Ego MSZ form change image.png Chou-Chou Sadist MSZ form change image.png Chou-Chou Masochist MSZ form change image.png Chou-Chou Bipolar MSZ form change image.png Chou-Chou Graceful MSZ form change image.png Chou-Chou Ditz MSZ form change image.png Chou-Chou Hyper MSZ form change image.png Chou-Chou Terse MSZ form change image.png 3D model rips Ripped by Deviantart user DesuPri. Mugen Souls Mugen Souls Chou-Chou rip by DesuPri.png|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Chou-Chou-505777783 Mugen Souls Chou-Chou Sadist rip by DesuPri.png|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Chou-Chou-Sadist-505777884 Mugen Souls Chou-Chou Masochist rip by DesuPri.png|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Chou-Chou-Masochist-505777871 Mugen Souls Chou-Chou Graceful rip by DesuPri.png|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Chou-Chou-Graceful-505777861 Mugen Souls Chou-Chou Bipolar rip by DesuPri.png|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Chou-Chou-Bipolar-505777855 Mugen Souls Chou-Chou Ditz rip by DesuPri.png|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Chou-Chou-Ditz-505777876 Mugen Souls Chou-Chou Hyper rip by DesuPri.png|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Chou-Chou-Hyper-505777865 Mugen Souls Chou-Chou Terse rip by DesuPri.png|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Chou-Chou-Terse-505777894 How the Seven Worlds came to be A Shining World Before Existence.png|Chou-Chou was alone in the universe. A Small, Sparkling Blue World.png|Chou-Chou Creates a world. Lively World, Lonesome God.png|Chou-Chou envies the people on her world. Me and My New Friend.png|Chou-Chou makes a new friend Two Good Friends.png|Chou-Chou envies Belleria and vice versa. Vorgis's Insatiable Assault.png|Vorgis devours the world The Angry Undisputed God.png|Chou-Chou is angry The Big Fight.png|Chou-Chou and Belleria fight A Broken World.png|The world shatters as a result. External links * Category:Female characters Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:God characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Ego Category:Terse Category:Bipolar Category:Sadist Category:Ditz Category:Hyper Category:Masochist Category:Graceful Category:Playable characters Category:Chou-Chou